


【朱白】随便写写（小破车）

by 416408



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/416408/pseuds/416408





	【朱白】随便写写（小破车）

朱一龙磨磨蹭蹭的从公司走出来，已经晚上十一点了。

夏天的晚风仿佛能吹走他工作一天的疲惫。

他慢慢悠悠的走着，却不是往家的方向。

酒吧的后巷没有那么光鲜亮丽，繁华迷人，却更加旖旎暧昧。  
街区的灯光和月色是后巷唯一的亮光来源。站在巷口只能依稀看清人影，但你走进时就能感受到打量的目光以及若有若无的挑逗目光。  
年纪轻轻的男孩儿们点着烟百无聊赖的刷着手机，若是有人和他们交谈，一旦双方对于今晚的条件都满意，那便可以拥有一个快乐的夜晚。  
朱一龙径直走向巷子深处，俊俏的容貌和体面的着装让他颇受欢迎，但他却不屑于给予任何一个人眼神。  
他是来找那个男人的。

一个他见了两次，颇让他感兴趣的男人。

那人站在巷子角落里，穿着一身黑色运动服，约莫比自己高了一两公分，身材高挑，颇有点儿放荡不羁的意味。皮肤白的在月色下令人有些心猿意马，容貌出众。

但真正吸引他的，是他的气质。

他不像别人急于展示自己或者暧昧挑逗。他总是穿的很简单，默默地盯着地或者看着远处的路灯，仿佛站的不是肮脏的后巷而是大学的操场。  
要是有人搭讪，他就默默的摇摇头，躲着别人伸来的手，眼里满是抗拒，耳根子和脖子满是羞怯的红。  
真是奇怪，一个一点儿站街自觉都没有的男妓。  
朱一龙走近他，抱着胳膊笑得邪气。  
那男人看见自己面前出现做工良好的皮鞋，抬起头来，看着来人抿了抿嘴。  
“怎么算的啊？”朱一龙一上来就直奔主题，没有寒暄，没有挑逗。  
反正后面才是重头戏。  
“八千。”  
朱一龙欠了欠身凑到他耳朵边上，感受到对方清新的薄荷味，配上白白的皮肤像块儿薄荷奶糖。  
他故意用气声问：“那你都能玩儿些什么啊？总得物超所值嘛。”  
男人被他那个“玩儿”字弄得瞠目结舌，眼睛都吓出来了。  
“我……我不知道，不懂那些，你看着……你自个儿看着办？”对方支支吾吾的说。  
朱一龙一把揽过对方，感受到臂弯里的人一下子僵住了。  
“那就走吧。去我家，”朱一龙把玩着对方的耳垂，语气里憋着笑藏着坏，“我喜欢干净的。”  
“你叫什么啊？”看着男人局促不安的坐在沙发上，朱一龙扯了扯领带，随口开始聊天儿，让气氛放松下来。毕竟一直紧绷绷的可不好玩儿。  
“白宇。”  
“干嘛做这个啊？”  
“不关你事。”白宇抿了抿嘴，两颊上鼓起肉来。  
下一秒脸就被捏住了。  
“不关我事？你现在就是我的，我花了钱你就得听我的，我让你干嘛就干嘛，知道吗？”朱一龙语气严肃，特地加重了“花了钱”三个字。满意的见到对方敢怒不敢言。谁叫他是金主呢？  
朱一龙拽着对方的领子就吻了上去，一点没有用技巧，略带着粗暴的啃咬着身下人的唇。  
白宇没想到对方这么粗暴这么直截了当，用了力想要推开，却被对方一把握住手腕反扭到身后，上一秒还在对方脖子上挂着的领带，下一秒就结实的绑在他手上。  
“放开我！”白宇没想到对方一上来就捆住了他，心里不由得害怕，想到之前说的“玩儿”，脸色一白。  
“你太不听话了。说好了让我看着办的，怎么现在哪一行都不讲信誉呐？”朱一龙用委屈的语气抱怨，眼里却满是兴奋。  
白宇被对方弄得呼吸一滞。  
“你乖乖的我就轻点儿。”  
说罢又吻了上去。这次他真和很温柔，左手却强硬的用力扣住白宇的下颚不让他挣动。右手往下摸着伸进了身下人的衣服里。  
白宇被火热的手和冰凉的手表弄得难受，嘴巴也闭不紧，涎水顺着下巴留下。朱一龙的吻很热烈，搅得他快要没法呼吸。  
“又不是第一次了，怎么连换气都不会？”  
语气里的嘲讽太过明显，让白宇想一脚把他踹下去，最终还是忍住了。  
白宇看着对方拿过桌上的刀子吓得嘴唇颤抖，“你干什么？”  
对方只是斜眼看了他一下，然后把他的T恤划了个对半，现在只剩一片布挂在他的胳膊上。  
“…………你完全可以先解开我。”  
“待会你会有机会再开口求我解开你的。”  
胸上传来湿漉漉的触感，白宇感觉到对方在舔他，低头能看到朱一龙黑色的头发。胸口的红豆被咬的刺痛。一想到明天对方换衣服是即使被摩擦到也会敏感的颤抖，朱一龙就愈发兴奋。  
白宇弓着身子想躲开对方的嘴却被压得更深。胸前的两点被咬的又痛又麻，红肿着立起来。  
“轻点儿……啊！”  
白宇腰侧多了个牙印，身上人看着那一圈印记咧着嘴笑露出尖尖牙：“给你盖个章儿。”  
手被绑住压在了身下，白宇觉得朱一龙一双手滚烫灼人，对方隔着裤子带了几分粗暴的揉捏他的性器，叫他爽的头皮发麻。  
慢慢的那只漂亮的手就更加得寸进尺。白宇的裤子被解开半脱不脱的被扯到了胯部，意外的发现这人居然连内裤也没穿。  
“真是个骚货。”带着薄茧的修长手指握住了性器来回撸动着。看着身下人舒服的像个奶猫儿似的哼哼唧唧，朱一龙凑到他耳朵边儿说起荤话来“你看看你这副样子，真够骚的，真空出来卖啊，还说自己不会玩儿？”  
“是不是随便谁去你装装纯就跟人走了啊？”  
白宇被对方弄得爽的只顾哼哼，半天说不上来。顶着腰就把自己的物件往对方手里送。  
朱一龙也不是个好糊弄的，手上加快了速度，却在对方快要射出来的时候堵住了顶端不让人发泄。  
“说话啊，不说我怎么让你爽？”  
“呜……”白宇只感觉像从快感的云端狠狠坠落，他一边曲起腿磨蹭着对方的腰，一边呜呜咽咽的讨好“不……不会的，不跟别人走，就……就等着你，啊！”  
话音刚落朱一龙就松开了手，白浊的体液射在对方肚子上，色情至极。  
白宇大口大口的喘着气，眯着眼看着对方的手划过自己的肚子，下一秒嘴里边儿就多了两根手指头。  
“舔舔。尝尝你自己什么味儿。”  
白宇偏着头想躲就被对方拽了起来拖到了地上伏在腿间。  
“你爽完了怎么着也该轮到我了吧，花了钱的。”  
白宇看着对方整整齐齐的衣服，挣了挣被绑住的手，红着脸没动作。  
“快点儿的啊，别愣着了。拖时间我可不会加钱啊，说八千就八千。”  
艹，真想让他把嘴闭死。白宇默默地想。  
他心一横，凑上去用牙齿轻轻的叼住了拉链帮对方释放出来。灼热的性器拍在他脸上，他从来没觉得这么羞耻过，眼睛都发红。  
白宇没帮别人口过，所以也只是慢慢的含进去吞吐几下，就不会别的了。然后他就觉得自己被抓住了头发按住了脑袋。  
朱一龙挺动着腰抽送着性器，温暖又潮湿的口腔裹得他爽极了，偶尔抽插得太深，身下人还会条件反射的干呕，龟头被喉咙口轻轻挤压，爽的他眯起眼睛。  
坐着的人是爽了，白宇跪在下面可受苦了，他觉得呼吸困难，再多来一会儿嗓子眼都要被捅穿了。  
朱一龙抽动的速度越来越快，白宇预感对方要射了想起身离开，结果被按住了脑袋，他双手撑着对方的膝盖用力挣扎，却被朱一龙的胳膊压住了脖颈动弹不得，被迫含得更深。  
“呜……咳咳……”  
最后射的时候朱一龙看着白宇挣扎的可怜还是松开了他，可惜对方还是被呛到了，嘴角脸上还挂着白色的精液，嘴唇红红的，眼圈儿也红彤彤的，眼角仿佛还有泪痕，看得他又要硬了。  
“操，你这是要杀人呢？”铺了地毯，白宇累的站不起来，干脆直接坐在地上。  
“我错了，我错了好不好？加钱行吗？咱加钱。”朱一龙想把人拉起来哄，想了想干脆跟他一起坐在地毯上。  
“去你的！你要是再这样儿……”白宇本来要发脾气，可是看着朱一龙脸色渐渐冷了，默默噤声。  
“我告诉你，”朱一龙盯着白宇，声音里冷得像有冰茬子，“我想怎么玩儿就怎么玩儿。”  
白宇不可置信的盯着他。  
“但是我下次再也不玩儿这个了你不舒服我也不开心啊，对不起嘛我错了，咱换一个玩儿好吧？”  
白宇震惊于对方怎么说变就变，所以这就是个神经病吧？  
还没来得及多想，就已经被朱一龙翻了个个儿脸朝下按在了地毯上。  
细细密密的吻落在后背上，煽情又暧昧。  
手指头捅进来的时候也是真的疼。  
“嘶，你轻点儿……”  
“啧，要求真多，是你服务我还是我服务你啊？”  
说着还是从沙发缝儿里掏出来两瓶润滑剂，“行了大爷，橘子味儿还是草莓味儿啊？”  
有了润滑剂手指进去的就顺利多了，但是白宇还是觉得不舒服。朱一龙一边给他扩张，一边在身下人背上咬出一个个印子，一边默默地悄悄的从沙发底下拖出一个盒子来。  
柔软又温暖的肠肉紧紧地吸附着手指，不一会儿就能吃进去三根指头。  
朱一龙也就安静了一会儿，又开始危险发言。  
“你可真紧啊，比处女还紧，真是第一次啊？”  
“不会吧？以前没客人找你吗？”  
“他们也会像我这样把你伺候的舒服的直哼哼吗？”  
“你……你能不能闭嘴啊！”  
体内的手指突然摩擦过一个小小的凸起，白宇觉得快感像电流一样从脊椎冲上大脑，忍不住叫出声来，又立刻咬住了靠枕想把这羞耻的声音压回去。  
“别，别按那儿！”  
“哪儿啊？是这儿？还是这儿？”朱一龙当然不会如他的愿，声音里一本正经的问，实际上憋着坏故意按着白宇体内最敏感的一点，非要逼着他在叫出声儿来。  
“啊，，，就那儿，呜，你个王八蛋。”  
“骂人要扣钱的啊，要么加时。”  
“别人这样的时候你也会这样吗？求他们别按这儿，嗯？”朱一龙低头咬他耳朵，手指头用了力气在柔软的肠道内抽插。  
“你，，，你是不是神经病！没有，，没有别人，你快进来吧，别折磨我了，，，，”  
“胡说八道。你这么讨人喜欢，怎么没人招你？”朱一龙拔出了手指，从盒子取出一个小号的跳蛋，抵在穴口慢慢的往里推。  
“啊！！”  
遥控器一开启白宇就受不住的叫出了声，跳蛋不大，但是偏偏顶在他的敏感点上。始作俑者看着白宇沉溺于情欲和快感中的样子也硬的不行，他恨不得直接插进那温暖的地方把白宇操的叫床声能掀翻屋顶，可是他不能这么做。好戏才刚刚开始。（我写到这句感觉是给自己挖了个坑。）  
朱一龙翘着二郎腿坐下沙发上，之前口交时解开的裤子也被他整整齐齐的穿好了，仿佛套上西装外套他就能出去加班。  
白宇就没那么体面了。手被捆在后面，浑身上下就剩两片破T恤挂在腕子上，肠道里还被塞了东西，震得他缩起身来费了好大得劲才克制住不要浪叫出声。  
倒不是没有时间耗下去，可朱一龙就是想看看，这人到底什么时候才能完完全全的求饶。  
他从箱子里拿出两个夹子，末端还捎了两对儿铃铛，甩在地毯上发出“铃铃~”的脆响，煞是好听。  
“你懂我意思吧？聪明点儿。”  
白宇费力的蜷起身子想跪坐起来，他咬起一个夹子，膝行到朱一龙腿间，讨好的用脸蹭蹭金主的膝盖。  
朱一龙笑着接了过来。  
乳夹弄得白宇更加敏感，胸口又凉又痛，可他不敢怠慢，又把另一个叼过来。  
等到两个夹子都带上他简直腿软的跪都跪不住。  
朱一龙揪着露在外面的绳子一会儿拽出来一点，一会儿又动手将跳蛋推回原位。  
白宇被折磨的眼眶湿润，后穴忍不住收缩着，想要更粗更大的东西操进来。  
“求你了，操，，，操我。”  
朱一龙也被他这幅求着操的样子勾得火起，把人推倒在地上猛地操了进去。  
“啊！你他妈，，，你他妈也不把那玩意儿拿出来！”阴茎顶着跳蛋进入了更深的地方，白宇怕拿不出来，吓的脸都白了。  
“拿出来你怎么更爽？骂人要加时的啊。”  
朱一龙挺着腰快速抽插着，每一下都撞在敏感点上，再加上跳蛋在体内肆虐，白宇只觉得自己要被顶穿了，又爽又怕。他又硬了。  
“慢，，，你慢点儿”  
“呜，操，你就不能，，，啊！”  
“宝贝儿，操着呢，别催啊。”  
“你听听，都操出水声儿了。”  
随着顶弄，乳夹上的铃铛也不停的发出清脆的响声。听得白宇不知道“臊”字儿怎么写。  
“宝贝儿，爽不爽，嗯？”又是一记深深的顶弄。  
白宇被顶得说不出完整的句子，只能嗯嗯啊啊的求饶，乞求对方慢一点。  
朱一龙时深时浅，慢慢抽出的时候肠肉还会绞紧仿佛在挽留他，猛的插入的时候又能逼得对方发出几声带着哭腔的呜咽。修长的手指划过腰窝，划过被体液弄得湿漉漉的腿根儿，摸着正在吞吐着巨大性器的小穴，那里的褶皱都被撑开了，被操成了色情的艳红色。他试着再从边缘探进去一根手指。才放进去一个指节，身下人就哆哆嗦嗦的求饶。  
“不行的，你不能这么干。”  
看着白宇吓的可怜模样，朱一龙就此作罢也放过了他（是我想放过我自己。）  
“好好好，都听你的。”朱一龙俯身亲亲他红了的眼圈儿柔声哄着。  
“你个混蛋，现在说什么都听我的。那你把手给我解开。”  
“那不行。”  
“可是，可是我手疼，我想抱着你啊，你这样我都没法抱着你了。”白宇看对方不答应只能豁出老脸撒娇，开玩笑被绑着算怎么一回事？  
朱一龙笑了“那也行。”  
他手腕一动绕道白宇身后一下子把领带解开了。自己却抽了出来起身坐在了沙发上。  
“我都不绑着你了，你不得自己主动主动？老是我伺候你，是我嫖你还是你嫖我啊？”  
白宇看着对方一副狐狸样就来气，刚想破口大骂就被升了一个档的跳蛋震得哭叫出声。他狠狠地瞪了朱一龙一眼，殊不知自己这一眼毫无威慑力甚至让对方更加上火。  
“我看就你这脾气加时不知道得加多少次，为了让你早点儿下班儿我还是教教你怎么多说点儿好听的。”  
“呜啊，，，拿出来吧，求你了。”  
“你自己拿呗。我都解开你了。”  
白宇攥住了露在外面儿那根线，随即又感觉体内那东西震动的更厉害。他手软的要抓不住，只能将线在手指头上绕了两圈慢慢的往外拉。可是那小东西偏生要和他作对，拽出来一点，肠道又忍不住收缩吞回去一点儿，来来回回折腾得他喘的厉害。  
“还要我教你吗？你这样怎么拿出来？换个姿势啊。”朱一龙也不好受。看着对方跟表演活春宫似的自己和自己玩儿的爽，他也硬的难受。  
白宇羞耻的转了身，上半身趴跪在地上，臀部高高的翘起，他把脸埋进胳膊里整个人羞得通红。跳蛋被慢慢的扯出，明明只是几分钟，白宇却觉得难熬的像几小时。最后被完全拽出来的时候他忍不住射了，白花花的精液溅在身上和地毯上。  
朱一龙看着对方脸埋在胳膊里委屈巴巴的流眼泪自己也心疼了。他把人从地上拽起来。  
白宇刚刚射完，整个人还在不应期，软的没力气，跌跌撞撞的被拽着跨坐在朱一龙身上。  
“你自己来一次好不好？你自己来一次，咱们就算完了行吗？”  
白宇点点头，环着对方的脖子，慢慢的坐下去将对方的阴茎一点点吃进去。等到完全坐下去后，大腿根儿软的直打颤。他又不乐意了。  
“我来不了，你动动吧，求你了。”讨好的吻上去，像只可怜巴巴的舔人的小狗。  
“真拿你没办法。”  
朱一龙握住对方的腰开始抽动，耳边又是带着隐忍的呻吟，不像女人那么娇媚，但是低沉粗糙的像是每一声都刮在他心上。  
“啊！”  
滚烫的精液射进肠壁，刺激得白宇和朱一龙一块儿射了出来。  
两个人紧紧地抱在一起，平复着呼吸。  
朱一龙把乳夹去了。轻轻的揉着那可怜的两点，又刺激地身上人轻颤。  
过了好一阵儿白宇才开口了。  
“朱一龙。”  
“怎么了宝贝儿？”  
“我答应你玩儿这种无聊的游戏，我还不如养蚂蚁。”


End file.
